The Rea Cronicals
by Milky Ire
Summary: An adventure about andilites in a ship trying to stop the yeerks some blood and violence. (missing file part where they morph kafit birds sorry!)


  
The Rea chronicles   
I am Rea ikslin elakc. I am on a dome ship approaching a planet with a sentinent species unknown to us that are targeted by the yeerks. My Teacher always taunted me at my lessons. My uncle was one of his worst enemies when he was little. My uncle when he was little he was bullied by other andilites. One time they had there tail blades to his neck....so he shreddered them. One by one only one remained. It was my teacher. He attacked my uncle, my uncle was pushed through a emergency exit where he fell to a planet below. Dead. Every time I see him I hate him. My teacher.yo Rea! it was Barafin ikilon falan Hi I said. He was a relitive of the Barafin who went on the mission to the HoirkBajir home world. Rea are you going to spend all day staring at the emergency exit? decide are you going to pull it or not! it was Zen-intil-fasdatul the joker as always. I reilized I had been staring at it and my freinds came up to me. Very emnbaressing! Wheres Jin? I asked OHHHHHHHH! Rea has a Girlfreind! Zen said No I dont shes just a freind! FWWWAAAPPPP! I jumped back just as a very lage tail blade went by me. So look what the gedd threw up! It was Pulsar-daopil-driplin A bully. So pulsar still failing in science? Zen said. Pulasar pulled out a handheld dracon beam! Howed he get that? I said privateley to my freinds."ZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" the sound of a Dracon beam being set to its highest level, in combat training we had hered the sounds in case we where in wars. "catropp!" the sound of hoves ,female hoves females tended to be smaler than males so they had more of a grace in there step. FWAPPPPPP! A tail blade was at Pulsars neck one wrong move and he would have no head. You think you can win that easy? It was a freind of Pulasars: Vogng-utrill-instalis. FWAAPPPP! I quickly blocked the tail going strait torwds Jin. The battle erupted! Fortunetly some of Jins freinds where there also female andilites : Shilin, Rilkj,Simis and friskil. Unfortunetly all of Pulsars freinds where there!: Fetunal, Joplan, Dilfin,Criardil, Miskil, quilick and Vcilt! also note that male tail blades are larger than females. Simis started morphing a Checklik a creature GonRod a andilite who had visited earth had called a Dog. only with three headswith armored plating on the top of its head!.FWWWAPPP!FWWWAPPP!FWWWAPPP!FWWWAPPP!FWWWAPPP! all of Pulsar and his freinds tails attacked Simis but the plating on the heads blocked them. FWWWAPPP! Me and my freinds hit back! Hard! We ran even as simis demorphed. We al went back to our rooms. Simis was the only one out of all of us to get the power to morph. In the class we would get we would get to be able to get the power to morph. We where now old enough. Simis was older than any of us her parents traveled to many planets taking her with them. She got the power to morph when she was about 4 years old. She has alot of cool morphs. i wanted a Inferno creature known as the incerintrn. it was on this planet theyed sent a few scout probes to the planets surface to find the sentinent specis, no sighn of them just a few animals the inferno creature one of them. I hoped no teachers found out about the fight we would all be gedd fodder! The next day It was the day before me and my year would get the power to morph! I was never good at keeping time I had a hard time controling my internal clock! (even though we where tought it). I was reminded by Jin in private thought speech. We where in the dome part of the ship Zen Barafin Jin and me. So we have a choice between the Kafit bird and the flinj? Zen asked Jin, Yes! Jin replyed sounding anoyed saying it over and over. guys i have to go to my tail fighting lesson! I left and headed towrds my teacher.so rea are you ready to fight? he said that every time I came a tuant of coarse.FWWWAPPP! I blocked his tail reamember to concentrate! he belowed. FWWWAPPP! you are to slow! he taunted as he blocked my tail like it was nothing. FWWWAPPP! Come on child! he said as he made an easy block. FWWWAPPP! You are a faliure! this lesson is over! He yelled FWWWAPPP! My tail was three inches near his neck when without looking blocked it. so you think you can win? FWWWAPPP! he showed me his impressive speed and power of his tail I could feel the wind coming off it. FWWWAPPP! He blocked again. FWWWAPPP! he nocked me back my nees buckled. I have tought some faliures but you are the worst just like youre uncle! My uncle eh? he would pay for that! FWWWWAPPPP!FWWWWAPPPP! AHHHHHH! he yelped as he stared in pain at the x i made in his hide. It would show the lines of simitry, i had a good shot, but it didnt show them. See Even you are imperfect. I walked away i saw I had attrackted a crowed. it was the next day I hadent even realized it. So Zen whats bird are you going to get? barafin asked Zen as we walked down the many hall ways of the dome ship. I think ill get kafit bird Zen replyed same here i said trying to make comversation. so nerds gonna get the power to morph? Pulsar said as he aproached us. yeah whats it to you? barafin snapped  
Im saying that you losers will be stuck with the kafit bird or Flinj! my father is getting me the Yreocktin! Pulsar bragged lets go guys i spoke privately to my freinds.We trotted away. so you guys mind if we join you? It was Jin, rilkj, shilin and friskil. sure why not? I said wheres simis? barafin asked since shes an older student she gets to help the andilites prepare the iquipment to bring down to the planets surface, she said shes find some stuff to explain some other stuff thats been going on Rilkj said other stuff? i asked The dracon beam that Pulsar had friskil added. You guys stop hanging around come to class! it was Pulsars dad: jylin-draopin-driplin who was the assistent scientiset helping: Plosren-iyilin-isuyrin the head scientest. We all walked in. it was actually an hour before we where told to touch the morphing cube (you know a huge speech on not using your powers for bad causes, I listended while Pulsar rolled his stalk eyes) The cube had 7 sides. Me, barafin,Zen,Rilkj,Jin , shilin and friskil touched it. It tingled in my hands.Now you are ready go with Jylin now We walked with Jylin to the dome part of the ship. It had grass growing there also a holagrahm of the Andilite home world sky. Andilites ate through there hooves. so we just ran and it would feed on grass. He pushed a panel that closed of the dome to the wrest of the ship. He took a Kafit Bird and a Flinj out of there cages. The flew around happy to be out of there cages. ok you kids You all have been in tail fighting classess right? Jylin said every body acnoliged. well you have to knock them down with the flat side of your tail and then Aquire them All of my freinds aquired Kafit birds the wrest aquired flinj's beacause they where able to run on there two talons and fly. ok class dismissed tommoro you can try your morphs Jylin said. as I was leaving I turned and saw Jylin bring out a cage with a Yreocktin in it. A bird able to curl its wings up and make a fast dive but having there wings spread out it can soar high. It also has teeth. Teeth! It went into a trance as Pulsar aquired it the same as when I aquired the Kafit bird. (I forgot to mention each male andilite got to aquire a male Kafit bird Females the same thing) SGRISH. the sound was sickening as Pulsar grew huge wings. I'd heared that they could dive in the water to catch prey and actually swim! Fllappp! Pulsar moved his wings. His tail shrank a little bit and widened. It was a preatty large bird. He had wings but his hands where still there crawling into the wings. He felt his talons hard as Energon Pulsar said in open thought speech. His morph was complete, it was amazing! Scrrro! Claws slowly came out of his wings. He ran around on all fours! and very fast! time up, dome doors shutting the control said. I ran and ran. I was out of breath i had seen that thing it left me to imagen how strong it really was. i slowed my pace to a crawl. Gonrod you are dissmissed it was a prince. I ducked behind a corner with out Gonrod seeing me. He left the room. so whats the problem with Gonrod? A new voice said, He has a Earth creatures living on him I belved there called fleas Genral Orplin the Prince said i didnt look to see who it was, a good chance that I would be caught then I would have to explain being late to my room. And i didnt want to do that. I will talk to him my prince. I went to my room. so you like coming back late? Zen said he was in kafit bird morph, what are you doing? I asked getting to know this animals instinct so that tommoro it will seem I am a master at morphing my first try! Zen youre not going to belive it! what Jin say she liked you or somthing? was that why you where late hiding in the girls dorm in Kafit morph with Jin? NO! Pulsar actually got the Yreocktin morph! Nice ecscuse! really it can even run with claws that come out of its wings! and has teeth! Well talk about it in the morning! Zen said as he demorphed and left. The next day I went to the dorm part of the ship and told my freinds about what happened. Every body evetually belived me. So simis what did you find out? Barafin asked well only one is on this ship, our teacher: hiylgk owns it and its always locked up Simis explaned So where did they get them? Zen asked Its out of the question to say they could steal it, Shilin said even if they wanted to they dont have the smarts to get it! yeah but I bet Pulsars father does! I said. Shilin Friskil today after clasess you will see if he has the password Simis said since she was older. every one else just follow Pulsar and his freinds Ok? Yes Ma'm! Zen said saluting her. Any body who saw us wouldent "hear" us we where thought speaking privately. The day was a breeze then the last subject of the day "Morphing". Its bad to have morphing at the end of the day it makes you tired! Zen said privately to me, then Jylin looked at us suspiciosly Zen gave me a wink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was walking back when I heared the clopping of hooves I ducked behind a corner. The council of 13 is mad about our progress! Pulsar said We havent aquired as many morphs as they want us to Vogng said these Weak Young andilite bodies cant work that much! Joplan said inraged All we have gotten are the dracon beams! On he planet below us they cant even afford to give them a Dracon cannon45 genarator! Miskil yelled We have failed to kill the other students who opsed us and mighnt find out our secret! Criardil belowed. go to the Z-space transporter ask for a Dracon Rifle Quilick! you know the ones similar to the new Shredder rifels! Its time we do what the Council asked us to do Kill Prince Tingop Pulasar ordered. I went back to my room and finnaly got the hang of my internal clock after tommoro we would be on the planets surface I had to stop them. The next day I asked if they had got any more news. we found out that the only hiylgk has the password Friskil said. Then i told them all where astonished, i told them that there where alot more than 1 andilite controler. Then we argued. we should tell some body! Friskil yelled and explain that Simis used the power to morph with out permission! Jin yelled back Quiet! Me Zen and Barafin yelled we take matters into our own hands! We go destroy the Z-space transporter and the yeerks will die they get kandrona from it! After a while every body agreed You guys i also found out that there is only one andilite formation on the planet with three andilite researchers in it Simis said i will try to borow a radar from one of the explorers Simis said as she walked away. We have no time! We have to get into Pulasars room! Barafin said. hey X! it was salon-daolin-driplin Pulasars brother. I heard about your encounter with the tail fighting teacher! He said You where the cause of that X! I will reapete those words: "Even you are imperfect" he recited AhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! what a joke! He walked away. I had noticed people had been staring at me they where privately thought speaking. Hes one of them Simis said Hes one of them salon-daolin-driplin hes a yeerk Simis siad they dont keep quiet like they want us to hear! Simis said. i thought about that. i didnt bring it up . So every body come to my room Simis said. im glad they didnt ask to go in mine I had a few secrets i had to keep hidden. So what do you think? Simis asked us once we walked in the room nice room! Zen said heres the radar Its kind'of advanced I made it myself I asked the explorers all I got was some parts but it came out fine alot of the stuff i had already built Simis said once we had seen the shiny device. whoa what a ship! Zen said I looked he was looking at a picture of a space ship with Simis in it. yup it has dual photon launchers i made the thing myself, I actually plan to keep the Z-space transporter or at least get info on how to build it Simis wondered it could be in any of the rooms Pulasars, quilik vogng,cridinal,miskil or joplan it time we choose one i considered Well I think it may be in Pulasars hes the biggest and the leader of there group but his dad mighnt check his room, or maybe his dad is a controller! Barafin said, i wish he hadent of brought that up. Quilik seems to be the minion of them all but he is an orphan , but he is kept a close eye on by a lot of people who want to know if he needs anything you know Zen wondered that theves the wrest, Vogng is the second leader of them so maybe him but him and the wrest have parents who vistit them in its room Rilkj said. And there arent that many andilite controlers or this ship would be in yeerk control Rilkj considered again. but in the first place how do we get in there? Shilin asked desprately Fleas I said Fleas? the group asked, I think this is a sucssessfull mission I pondered. Well I explained we aqire genral gonrods fleas and go into the rooms. i heard him in his quarters once he said: these things jump so long and fast!. We had all sucsessfuly aquired the fleas we where in the hall near there rooms. Pulsars or Quiliks room. ok every body morph! Simis said. I started morphing Sproot! my back became a hard shell. Scrish! my stalk eyes sank into my head which was hard as stone, i didnt get to feel it for long my legs grew skinneyer and shrank, two more legs grew. I was a hideos creature, but then as always Zen came back to reimind me. hey speeping ugly! Zen said you dont look so good your self! i commented, Srishshsh! I started to shrink, like falling of the top of a cliff into what the hork-bajir called father deep. yet never hitting the ground yet never leaving it either. I didnt want to see what happened next but then my eyes shrank and i was almost blind. Ok Me Rilkj,shilin and friskil go with Quilik Rea,Jin,Zen and Barafin go to Pulasars room Simis ordered Where was pulasars room? All I sensed was warm blood. you guys you cant see very well so move toward the colder heat we will move towards the warmer since Pulasar is bigger he gives of more heat ok thets go i said. we where off! these things jumped so high! It was right near me. Pulasar. he was in his room how would we destroy it with him in here? good idea! you guys thet the Flea instinct take over it will bite into its skin i said why? Zen asked it will get them out of the room one of them at a time though I said. I bit into his skin warm blood was pumped out. AHH! get off me! Pulsar yelled ahh! i should leave but get kandrona first! he got his kandrona refiled as he tied pulasar down, Pulasar didnt screem maybe he was happy with being a slave of the yeerks? Now i had no respect for him. He ran out of his room. We demorphed although a little squished. There it is! Barafin said FWWWAPPP! it was short circited by Jin's tail Where are the Dracon rifles? Zen asked gone I said there leaving this planet a little early i finished ok every body go back to Simis's room ok I said. We where eventually back in Simis's room. Where did they go? Rilkj asked well at first they gathered kandrona rays and then left with the Dracon rifels they could at any time kill the Prince Zen said. where doomed Shilin said I would lest suspect that coming from her. I think we let the wrest of them do what they have to, you know the princes gaurds Friskil said Paniking of couares. new site target found! a thought speak voice said. oh! my radar! Simis said. She pushed a button the screen showed the planet it had a red mark which was an andilite site than there was a orange mark. Yeerk site Simis said almost reading my thoughts. there fleeing so they can get back with there own kind but not without killing Prince Tingop Jin said. We all shouk our heads like it was the end of the world. The yeerks would have As many Andilite controlers as they would need to beat the andilites in the war. TSSEEEEW! Wha? Zen yelled. We ran out in the hall a mix of Flijns and other creatures all with Dracon rifels. it was them! get them! Simis said they all ran into there rooms and demorphed then came out like they wanted to see what happened. Simis ran away form our side and appeared late with a hand held Radar. in the confusion i stole one! ive taged pulasar already So if he goes any where well know and the Prince is just injured the shoot only singed his fur but then his gaurds came Simis said DO TO EMERGENCY CAUSES THE SHIP WILL LAND AHEAD OF SCEDULE! the intercome blurted out in thought speack. Oh no! Jin said, me Zen and Barafin siad together we kill them or if we can trap them for three days We said. The ship landed The first to leave where Familys who worked on the ship Pulasar and his freinds where the first. here! a genral threw us Shredders since this is a high security mesure you will be upgraded to Ariths being in the two oldest levels He said. Well now that where aquiped we take matters into our own hands. Then we left the ship into the Planet unknown to me but to our targets a place like home.....  
  
  
  
part two: The coming of age  
  
Well! Ariths! I like the shredder but when do we get to fly the ships? Zen you probly guessed. We are Ariths wether we like it or not but our mission is actually to stop those filthy yeerks from doing anything bad Barafin said The surface was covered with grass it was a dark blue i ran over it. it tasted great. The ground was a dusty brown a light snow fell blue snow i put my hoove up and felt the coldness it felt wonderful. Most of the familys already had set up there homes there where shredder cannons four of them on each side of the fort. I had a hut near My freinds huts. You guys want to go explore? we can learn the area and maybe get some new morphs? i said sureI put on my back pack and we left into the wilderness with the radar to both find our way back to base and keep an eye on pulasar. So whats the upcoming terrrain look like? Jin asked Lava pits Simis said. Yes i would be able to get the morph! Whoa! Rilkj said. Whoa was right bubbling lava and rocky ledges. Then i saw a dead deer like creature with a hard shell on its backGroos! Friskil said.Wait! i said as I threw a pice of meat of it on a rock near the pit. this dosent make sense!, Simis said this lava is infact cooler than normal enoughf for life to live here! Simis said. I noticed a bunch of the same kind of Deer like creatures runing fast across the rocks to get to the other side. That kill we saw was fresh. uh Rea I dont think that was such a good idea! Simis said FWOOOSH! a wave of lava went up went it went back down the meat was gone. look at those deer creatures! Rilkj said. One had its leg twisted and was not going very fast as the others rushed ahead. FWOOOSH! A creature the size of a Hork-Bajir maybe a head length taller jumped out of the lava and grabed the the deer with its claws and pulled it in the lava where it burned to death still strugiling. FWOOOSH! i jumped forward narowly escaping the lava eruption. FWOOOSH! a flaming rock came at me I jumped back missing it by inches. UHH! I said as i slammed my back into a large boulder. I wasnt knocked unconchis but my vision was kinda blured. G-g-ggguys hhellp! I managed to say. FWOOOSH! Then I saw it the Incenerin. "HOOWA!" It yelled. I was trembling alought it did no good to help the panic. FWOOSH! Flames came out of its gaping jaws. I jumped triped and twisted my front left hoove. I was down. I was dead. "HOOWA!" I was face to face with it. the creature. My mind was confused with what i should do. Rea come on! Aquire him! Who was that? but then somthing inside of me passed by the unberable pain. Aquire. So i did. I put out my hand trembling and touched the warm hide of the beast. Scaly but smooth . It went limp. Then the changes began. The first change was my arms. they grew larger longer and oh ya definately alot stronger. SPROOT! Two horns came out of my head. SPROOT! my front legs went into my red and scaly body. i now stood on two muscular legs whith i thought I could run very fast on. "HOOWA!" I screamed as large fangs came out of my snout. SPROOOT! my eyes where very acute I could see very very far. Then the monsters brain came. Get in the Lava get back to your home! other one Kill it! my two strong hands threw the creature back in the lava. Rea morph out! Zen said I did as he said My monster brain told me one frightning thing. Predetors. What could possibly scare let alone kill this monster? my wounds where healed and we trotted farther into the wilderness. Well If we want to get morphs Theres a Swamp an ocean and some more wilderness Simis explained. The andilite site lets go there I said. We where soon there using our Kafit bird morph. We landed and demorphed. Hello? Barafin said. Yes? A voice said. an andilite walked into veiw. With a shredder in his hands. We where wondering how many andilites are here Jin asked Well theres Eonis here, Remodd and me just call me Z Z said. See you got a Radar. Ariths or what? Eonis asked. Where ariths and yeah we need some good morphs Friskil said. Well theres the swamp the nearest one has a cool creature.Dont go near this area theres nothing but freak animals if you aquired them you mighnt get very sick a ship crashed there. Theres alot of cool sea animals at the southern ocean since you have Kafit bird morphs youll get there in an hour at the most. Howed you know that? Rilkj asked Im a sniper would of killed you all if youed used another morph Eonis responded. Well i think this will help you Remodd said he handed Simis a disk, has most of the animals here on that disk He said. We all went back to the base. Pulasar and his friends where ok, for now. Only Simis's parents where here mine where back at the andilite home world. The same for most of my friends we would be on this planet for a while the dome ship was leaving next surise. That crashed ship what was it for? I would need a Radar to scan the planet. katopp. my hooves hit the ground softly but the Genral said i could have one so i put together a working radar. The planet has 12 seas 5 oceans and 50000000 square miles of forest along with marshes and swamps I know that! Just get me an open veiw i said The planet appeared on the screen. I dont know why i was trying to find out more if there was anything suspicios the other warriors would know it. I looked at the map it was late night and at the yeerk base it was almost Morning. I studied there base they had twin dracon beams and one larger one that was for the air. The radar also had a built in enciclopidia and stuff like that since he wouldnt think i was using it for anything more than studieing the landscape and possibly searching fro more morphs he was a young man also. Search this image its style I said Its a p-9870 modle T dracon beam using a mix of shredders skirt-na and many other races weapons it is a banlenced and swift weapon alought not as clean killing as the shredder it is used so they will die with alot of pain. This is a larger weapon used to take down large ship being powered Dracon cannon 45 genarator Wait I thought they couldent afford it i said. The computer did not seem to hear me It has a back up solar powered genarator Stop it there! I said this sunrise the dome ship would be no more. I ran to get the genral. Yes if the yeerks are attacking and you need reinforcements well take a few ships and leave now ok bye The genral said in the communicator.AHH! the burning sun was in all 4 of my eyes. Genral wait! The dracon cannon! I screamed "HHHHHUUUUHHHHH!" the ship took off. what is it Ariths Rea? the genral asked me. Too late I said. "KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!" it was gone. pices of ruble went falling down on us. The changes where already starting. my stalk eyes turned into horns, i grew huge fangs, the arms the legs the vision all back to me. AHHHHH! Zen yelled "FWOOOSH!" the pice of ruble was evaporated. Jin was in trouble and even my flame couldnt burn that pice." HOOWA!" I picked it up with my shoulders and tossed it. Group lets go in the wildness Pulasar has maneged to take a run for it! I said. We ran.  
  
Visser 13   
  
Five alderian cycles left till where at the andilite explorer base we trash it and then 56 mega cycles to get to our base Cridal said. I am esplin 123704 now known as Visser 13 my andilites host name Pulasar a young andilite. almost there Vcilt said all these andilites where controllers 8 andilite controllers. All going to be genrals of visser three. I was a visser and so was my hosts freind Vogng the wrest where sub vissers. Ok take youre strongest morph and then we attack I said We all took our best morphs I took a Yroiticekn very hard to pernounce. I ran on all fours WHAT THE?!! an Andilite said. We destroyed every thing in sight. "FWOOOSH!" somthing burning hot scorched my left wing. There it was a bunch of Andilites in morph. A inceniren shot a ball of fire at me. I grabbed him with my teeth and swung him before throwing him far. He reaturned it by takleing me with a mouth full of fire. Eonis!,Z!, Remodd! come on! the inferno creature said That was my hosts enemy Reas voice! They ran demorphing then morphing again into Kafit birds. Impresive but still they canot win demorph and ADVANCE! I said These andilite scum wouldent last that long.  
  
Part three: the plunge to death  
  
That was close! Friskil said So got youre own radar eh Rea? Simis said as we demorphed. Yeah I want to get closer so I can see on my radar what kind of ship it is i said maybe it was tooken down like what happened to youre dome ship Eonis suggested. I saw on the screen a marking on the hull of the crashed ship. }{[] )(. look up current data on the desighn i said data found! it said back lets hear it I said ship sent to find the planet Eden said to have a great supply of natural reasourses never came back It said to us Is this eden? Remodd asked it just mighnt be! Z said I never did find out what the yeerk target is do you know? I asked They shouck there heads. They where spotted bringing a large amount of yeerks here we figured this mighnt have some powerful creatures here Z said. I stepped into the ship. lets look inside i said. I slipped. Down the vertical shaft i fell. Klunk! I landed at the control room. KLUNK! my freinds fell behind me. This is a strange ship I thought. Yyyyou guys what was this for? Jin asked We walked and found a room full of cryo genicly frozen andilites and other bizzare creatures some of them where earth creatures. So I see youve found my specimins! A voice said. I turned fast with my shredder. FWWWAPPP! it was knocked out of my hands. a garatron! Z said. Yes the only garatron yeerk Garatrons live here on this planet Eden you andilites may call it he gloated so it is real! Zen said. Z youre name is right? Well these creatures are very similar to your race maybe even relitives maybe both have tail blades both have hooves both are blue no stalk eyes but this specias heads are like that of earths deer. here! he said as he tossed back my shredder try it! he taunted "TSSSEEEW!" "ZIIINNNGG!" he was of like a flash it went right by him. i did that beacause I am yeerks a renagade yeerk still evil but working by myself, but first let me tell you about the history of this ship: This ship desighn was taken from a drotesdosed ship with those markings they had found it in this region and thought the people here would think they where freindly by having one of there ships turns out that this was there enemys ship well they discripted memory which had images of this planet old andilite legends had told of Eden a legendary place they you thought it was that so sending this ship there was a good idea, wrong they where shot down faster than you can blink. Why are there these cryo stations here? it was intercepted in mid air and taken by pirates and they put them here atempting to sell them to the yeerks the skrit-na he explained the Skritna died in a second having weak bodies, but i being a renegade yeerk took here I go back there every day to feed they dont notice me how fast i go Simis walked over to the computer I knew what her idea was. all doors locked! the computer said. you had the idea! I said to Simis he only has three days before he dies of kandrona starvation lets go Simis said. Z had already left and seemed to be talking to a Garatron. This is Klhinj he is a very intellegent garatron they have a camp near here Z said We better go I said. As we ran i saw my radar the ship blow up unleashing whatever plague onto this planet. The garatron village will attack the main yeerk base to distract them as we try to stop the abominations from reaching the base Z explained in a few yards we will meet up with the yeerks Simis said . We better get this right we only have one chance to make the act that will save the univierse......  
  
Visser 13  
  
there within 15 yards of us I said I had spotted them with my superb yroticein vision. "CAAW!" I screached. I dived wings tuked in and grabbed a andilite random. Jin! Rea screamed FWWWAPPP! I dropped the andilite! Im to tired! Rea said I cant morph! he said Then he leaves me no choice! the one called Simis responded to Rea. Her head tured into a snout and split apart making three heads her tail lost its tail blade to make a fury sleander tail that stung when hit with it. Trust me it was like the dracon beam of tails it didn't cleanly kill it caused a lot of pain. It happened next it leaped at me and missed with its mouth and whiped me searing pain through my body and causing a rather large gash. I flew high in the air and dived, not fast enough the Checklek doged and returned the fire by 2 times. I flapped amlissley and went not very high strugling for altitude. Then it showed me the endurense speed and power of the Checklek it ran jumped off a tree catapulting its self at me ripping half of my 15 foot spread wing spand off with its ganashing jaws. youre fooder! Simis said as Rea rejoined Jin. not for long! I said a great battle will take plase and you wont be there to see it! I taunted not showing my fear and panic. Zen noticed that I was leing. back at you he said death? I said with a laughf you wouldn't! I yelled thinking of an idea. Zen you wouldn't kill youre friend would you? I asked You are a poor icsquese for a friend! He yelled whats he talking about? Rea asked Yes remember I played games with you, yes me, me Pulasar, Pulasar daolin driplin I taunted youre lieing! Zen yelled No remember,stalk eye? I said yes No don't persaued him he used to be my friend don't! My host begged You mean he was the kid who got hit in the stalk eye with someones tail when they where walking by? Rea asked Yes! I said You wouldent kill me Im youre friend! I said No your'e dead Zen said .FWWWAPPP! I jumped and quickly demorphed. I flapped my one and a half wings even as they shrank. I was back to andilite. FWWWAPPP! FWWWAPPP! I blocked Zens tail when I was in mid air. Wump! I landed not so softly. FWAP! I weakly blocked his tail. I ran hobbeling. Could I survive these scum?  
  
Pat four: Eternal death  
  
We ran after the injured Pulasar controller and his friends. 50 yards till the yeerk base we have to get them while the Garatrons attack! Barafin said reading Simis radar. 40 30 20 we rushed on as fast as we could. 15 10 7 5 3 NOW! he yelled. We jumped out behinded bushes to what we found was a huge facility and well armed. Klihnj now! Z said into his thought speech micraphone. ZIIIINNNGG! The Garatrons where every where as fast as the eye could blink they where in attacking with full power. They would soon retreat hat was the plan. Pulsar is on the west side run fast dracon cannons! Simis said. TSSSEEW! Air sizilled next to me. We ducked behined a corner. We saw them. They had spread them selfs apart so whed have to split up. Friskil get miskil, Shilin Joplan, Rilkj fetunal, Ill take Vcilit, Jin Quilik, Zen vogng ill take Pulasar I said after there gone take out the remaning ones together. cSHHHH! what? it was my radar slash comunicator was getting a signal! aritsh Rea its Prince tingop the Shredder Destroyer will be used we will send dropships and some reainforcements! he said as my communicator shut off. Here come the rehinforcements , I thought as I saw the dracon air defender take out the ships one by one. They where crashing down like huge electrical metiores. I ran through the havok of the falling ships to find pulasar. I saw a half kafit bird half andilite hover down and stelthly kill one of them. One down, I thought, 7 to go. I ran. Zen was in a deadly tail fight with Vogng. Quilik didn't stand a chance against Jin, I thought as Quilik was beheaded. 2 down 6 to go. Barafin cut Vcilt short a leg as he stuck his tail through his torso. Rikj had a gash on her arm but easily cut both arms off and cut Fetunals body in half. Vogng was still duking it out with Zen. They lashed there tails out at each other. FWWWAPPP! Zen fell over and was on the ground trying to get up as Vogng slowly walked over. I was to far away to save him. So scum! Vogng taunted a he swung his tail blade around in circles I will be glad you out of our way he taunted he could now kill him but yeerks enjoyed torture. Klunk! AHHH! Vogng screamed as he held the bruise made from Zens hoove Zen jumped up and cut his tail off then hit him in the head spilling blood everywhere. So its down to me , dilfin and criadal? Pulsar said as our group assembled in the midsted of fighting Hork-Bajir vs. Garatron and the falling of ruble from the ships above. attack! I said as we charged I went after Pulasar the others went after the remaning yeerk filth. FWWWAPPP! I was surprised by Pulasars first strike, but I blocked it anyway. It was dumb of me but I looked over and saw Jin jump and cut criadals head in half. FWWWAPPP! A gash appeared in my arm, looking over cost me big. He aimed towrads my feet trying to trip me. FWWWAPPP! FWWWAPPP! What I didn't know was that those two blows and the X I made in his chest would be the most remembered in the history of Andilites.  
  
  



End file.
